College Games
by stacelala
Summary: ReaderxNorway, ReaderxIceland, ReaderxDenmark, SwedenxReaderxFinland. Tyra  reader  is back from college and have a lot to teach these 5.
1. Chapter 1

Outside a large house, wind blew snow around and let it pile up to cover the earth in a beautiful white blanket. The stars were out and the moon was full. It seemed like a perfectly quite winter night until a loud crash came from the Nordic house.

"Ow!" a tall Norwegian man grunted as he fell to the floor, "Mathis, I told you to hold the ladder still."

"I'm sorry," the Danish man replied chuckling, "I was gunna take a sip of my beer and forgot that I was keeping you up."

"You're such an idiot," the White haired male of the five said annoyed.

"Guys," a somewhat effeminate voice said, "Tyra's going to be here any minute; we have to finish getting ready. Belward, help me put up this banner."

The Swedish man grunted and instead of holding the ladder for the Finnish man, he grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, hands grazing over Tino's bottom.

"I didn't mean like that!" Tino said nervously.

In the blink of an eye, all hell broke out. Emil and Lukas began arguing with Mathis while Tino fought for dear life against Belward's attempts of molestation. In the midst of all the chaos, the five Scandinavian men didn't even notice the front door opening revealing a petite blone female with her luggage's on either side of her.

"Guys, I'm home!" Tyra exclaimed as she entered the house smiling only to have it fade as soon as she saw the sight in front of her.

The five males stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard her voice and all sang, "Hi, Tyra," as the welcome home banner Tino managed to put up fell on top of them.

She let out a sigh and once again smiled. As idiotic as they could be, being away for so long, she missed moments like these.

After settling down in her old room, she made her way to the living room where the five males were sitting. She took a spot at the end of the couch next to Mathis and stretched her legs, resting her feet on Lukas.

"Get your smelly feet away from me," Lukas said pushing your feet off of his lap.

"That's no way to treat Tyra after she just got back," Mathis said childishly as he pulled her into a hug.

She giggled at his affection, but then pushed him away. "I've only been gone for four months; enough with the hugging."

"Yeah, whatever," he said taking a swig of beer.

"So how was NYU?" Tino asked excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh!" she squealed like an American, "It was amazing; I love New York. They have the best parties."

"I thought you went to New York to study journalism," Emil stated confused.

"I did!" she exclaimed defensively, "but in order to be a good journalist, you need to get connections. To get connections, you have to go to parties and play games."

"What kind of kind of games?" Belward asked curiously.

"Oh," she said forgetting an important fact, "you never went to college because your countries so you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No duh, Sherlock," Lukas said sarcastically.

"Alright. Let your lesson on College Games 101 begin!" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So if you're teaching us, shouldn't you where a teacher outfit; preferably a short skirt and tight top?" the Danish man asked you flirtatiously.

"Just for that, you're going first," Tyra said slightly glaring at him.

"For what?"

"The Nervous Game?" she replied mischievously.

"How do you play that?" Belward asked.

"With two people," she responded playfully, "so you're going to go with Mathis."

The two tall blondes stood in front of everyone awkwardly waiting to be told what to do.

"This game is pretty simple; I need you guys to put your hands in each other's heads." The two did as they were told and waited for her to continue. "Okay, now all you need to do is move your hands down the other person's body and ask them 'are you nervous?'; the person to say 'yes' first loses."

"What?" Mathis exclaimed in shock at the situation the blonde girl put him in, "why do I have to do this with Belward, why can't I play it with you?"

"Because," she answered teasingly, "I'm the teacher and I get to make up the rules."

"But-".

However, the Danish man's words were cut short when the taller Swedish male moved his hands from Mathis' head to his shoulders and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Emil and Tino stood in front of everyone with their hands on each other. Tino's hands rested on the white haired male's hips while Emil's hands were placed on the Finnish man's chest. The rest of the six were giggling at the awkward position the two were in; well, everyone except Belward. The tall Swedish man stood there in silence.

"Are you nervous?" Emil asked awkwardly, shifting his hands from Tino's chest to the brim of his pants.

The Finnish man was about to utter the words 'no' until he felt a strange aura coming from the Swedish man. Tino looked up and saw Belward sending death glares in his direction. This made the Finish man begin to shake and he quickly shouted the words, "Yes! Yes! I'm nervous." And with that, he pulled away frantically from the much younger Icelandic.

"I wasn't going to do anything," he said apathetically, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Who's next? Me and you, Tyra?" Mathis asked flirtatiously.

"No," Belward interrupted, "It should be me and my wife," He said grabbing Tino only causing him to shake.

"Actually, it's mine and Luka's turn," she said pulling the Norwegian to your side.

"I don't think I want to-" he tried to say, but you just ignored him and placed your hands on his head making him do the same to you.

"I'll let you start," the blonde girl said teasingly.

Lukas sighed and slowly moved his head, down the nap of her neck, and rest on her bare collar bone; bare because she were wearing a tank top.

Tyra cringed at the touch of his cold hands press against her warm skin and he smirked before asking, "Are you nervous?"

"No," she said only to inhale sharply when his hands moved over the top of her cleavage to the part of her shoulder that was exposed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as her hand traveled from the top of his head to his hair curl. "Are you nervous?" Tyra asked as she gently tugged his curl from the root.

A small tint of pink appeared on his face, but he simply said, "No." "Are you nervous," he asked moving his hands down her back and stopping at herr lower back, cold hands stealing any warmth that part of herr body generated.

The blonde girl inhaled once again at the sudden cold feeling but shook her head 'no'. "Are you nervous?" she asked, pulling at his curl this time a little more roughly causing him to wince, but not give up.

This continued for a few minutes; the more he slowly inched his hands dangerously close to her 'warmer regions', the more roughly she pulled on his curl; they both were about to give up until…

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his fingers slipping into the brim of her pants touching the skin of your hip bone.

"Mor jævelen" she cursed in Norwegian, accidently pulling on his curl. He winced at this and grunted; that's when she noticed his growing problem. "Wow, Lukas," Tyra giggled, "I didn't know I had that effect on you, but I have something to ask you," she said slowly and gently pulling on his curl, "are you nervous?"

Lukas knew he was at his limit and it would soon become apparent to everyone what was going on. "Yes," he tried to say calmly, "I'm nervous."

"Okay, so I guess I win," she said releasing his curl from his grip, "nice strategy though."

Lukas simply gave her a small glare as she ran back to your room to change clothes.

"What just happened?" Tino asked confused.

"I don't know," answered Belward.

"Hey, bro," Emil said, "what happened?"

The Norwegian man sighed, "I don't want to talk about it," before sitting down on the couch.

As the room feel silent, Mathis whispered to the others, "I think Tyra gave Lukas a boner."

"What?" they all exclaimed before she came to the room declaring that it was time for their next lesson.

Oh, boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, for the next game," Trya said pulling out a box of pocky from the pocket of her baggy pants, "I need to guys."

"My wife and I will go," Belward said dragging Tino with him to where she was standing.

"So a game that we played a lot in the dorm rooms was 'gay chicken' or 'the pocky game'."

"I don't like the sound of that," Tino said nervously as he looked at the much taller Sweedish man.

"Don't worry about it; it's not as bad as it sounds," Tyra explained trying to calm the nervous Finnish man down, "all you have to do is take bites of the pocky until the you reach the middle."

"Oh!" Tino exclaimed taking a pocky and eating it half way causing the blonde female to giggle.

"Okay, you got the gist of it, but the whole point of the game is to bite on the pocky with someone else biting the other end."

"What?" Tino mumbled as one of the pocky sticks hung from his mouth.

"Go!" she cheered as the Swedish man took the other end of the pocky stick and put it in his mouth to then take a bite of it.

There was no turning back now so Tino took a small bite hoping that if Belward reached the middle fist, their lips would never meet.

Belward took another bite, then Tino, then Belward, then Tino and soon, the two men's lips were only an inch away.

Tino sighed in relief thinking that it was over until…

Lips tasting like the sweet treat pressed against his. Tino inhaled in shock, only to allow Belward's tongue to enter his mouth and steal the bit of pocky he had left.

A few seconds later, the Swedish man pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Pocky taste better coming from you," he said in his usual tone causing the Finnish man to turn red.

"Let's play a different game," Tino stammered.

"Aww, but I didn't get to go," Trya whined pretending to be hurt.

"But there's no girls for you to go with," the white haired male pointed out.

"I could have went with Tino," Tyra teased, "he kind of looks like a girl with short hair-"

The Swedish man grunted in displeasure.

"Never mind," she said quickly, "let me show you another game."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," Tyra said getting the attention of the five Nordics, "Everybody gets a can of beer."

"Are we playing a drinking game?" Mathis asked excited, "because we all know I'm going to win."

"Kinda," she said handing everyone a can from the six pack in the fridge, "we're going to drink, but were not going to see how can drink the most."

"Well, it is a drinking game," Tyra explained, "but we're not going to see who can drink the most; were going to see whose beer last the longest.

"How?" asked a confused Icelandic.

"Easy: the games is called 'I never'; you take a sip every time you did what the other person says you didn't. I'll start off: I never got a boner," the blonde female said smirking.

At that moment, all but one male turned red in the face as they took a sip of beer from their can.

Mathis, the one that was still pale faced from not blushing, declared, "I'm next! I never…had phone sex."

All but one of the six stayed still. Awkwardly, the Norwegian male placed his can of beer to his lips and took a sip from it.

"Woah," everyone else, but Mathis who was smiling, said.

"Ummm….I never bit my finger nails," Lukas said trying to hide the blush on his face and keep the game going.

As the game wore on, the six learned more about what the other five have and haven't done from teepeaing some other country's house to masturbating in public.

"I never…had a one night stand," Emil said plainly while Tyra, Mathis, and Lukas took a sip of their beer.

"Wow Tyra," Tino said surprised, "I would have never excepted that from you, Mathis and Lukas yes, but never you."

"You calling me a whore?" Tyra said defensivly.

"No it's just-"

"I'm only kidding Tino," Trya said laughing, "but since you put it that way; I never had a boy kiss me," she said taking a sip of her beer.

"But that doesn't count!" Tino exclaimed in defense.

"Tino, I have photographic proof and unless you want me to send this to Hungary you better drink you beer like Belward and I."

The Finnish man did as he was told as the Swedish man uttered the words, "It's okay wife."

"So wait," Mathis asked, "you can say you never did things even if you did?"

"Yepp."

"In that case," the Danish man stated cockily, "I never kissed a girl." And with that he gulped down his beer and smiled.

"What the hell, Mathis!" Tyra semi shouted, "You're only supposed to take a sip."

"I did," he replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, "one for every girl I kissed."

Tyra sighed as she took a sip of her beer too causing Mathis' eyes to widen.

"Tyra, you kissed a girl?"

"I took a sip, didn't I?"

"Please tell me you have pictures!"

"I'm not telling," she said laughing and turned her head to the other Nordis that were drinking their beer. Well, all but one. "Emil, is your beer warm or something?" she asked.

"No," he responded quietly.

"Then why aren't you drinking any?" she asked until she put two and two together and blurted, "Oh my god, you never kissed a girl."

The white haired male blushed at her sudden outburst. "Ummm…."

"Awww," Mathis teased, "how sad. Ice never had his first kiss."

"Don't be mean to Emil," Tyra said going up to the Icelandic and hugging him, "I think it's cute that he hasn't kissed any one and become a man-whore like someone."

"Hey!" Mathis yelled only to be ignored.

"It's okay Emil," Tyra said looking into the Icelandic's blue eyes, "I hope that whoever the first girl you kiss is special."

And with that, Emil leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde girl in front of him. The kiss was sweet, simple, and short. As the white haired male pulled away, he smirked at the blonde girl's blush and drank the last of his beer.

"I'm all out and I had the last bit of beer," he said flirtatiously, "what do we play now?


	5. Chapter 5

"So Tyra," Mathis said flirtatiously, "what's the next game and more importantly, will I get as lucky as Ice did?"

"Ha ha," Tyra said sarcastically, "I'm not falling for any of your guys' tricks. Besides…we're playing poker."

"Poker?" Lukas asked, "But you suck at poker. Remember last time you played with us?"

This caused everyone one in the room, except Tyra, to laugh.

"Poor, Tyra," Tino said trying to be sympathetic, "she was so bad that Mathis robbed her of everything she had."

"Everything but the shirt on her back," the Danish man teased causing Tyra to death glare him and declare, "well this time, you're the one that's going to give me your shirt because I'm going to beat all of you."

The five Nordics gasped at this and remained silent…until the Danish man smirked and stated, "Fine then, out your money where your mouth is." With that, Tyra took off the black hoodie she put on after her little game with the Norwegian causing the Danish man to give her a confused look.

"You said you wanted the shirt off my back she said as she shuffled and dealt cards to the five males, "Let's see if you can earn it." The five Norwegian gave each other skeptical glances until Mathis finaly said, "Let's do this." 

* * *

><p>A smirked as she saw the five Nordic males in front of her…shivering. Tino was left in his socks, boxers, and button up shirt; Belward was in shirtless. Lukas was in his boxers and jacket, only because he won it back; Emil was in his shirt and his jeans that he won back. And finally, Mathis was nearly naked; the only thing between the world and his nether regions were his red boxers.<p>

"Another hand," the blonde female asked smirking. She, unlike the other five, still had most of her clothes on, but then again, she did layer up.

"I'm done," Lukas said getting up from the table they were playing on.

"Me too," Emil said following. Soon, the table was near empty and the only two left were Mathis and Tyra.

"So what do you say?" she asked innocently running her fingers through her blonde hair.

The Danish man was silent until she said, "All or nothing?"

The simple thought of seeing Tyra's naked body made his face turn red and he quickly responded, "Deal!"

With that, Tyra smirked and dealt the cards as the other Nordic men watched from a distance.

Mathis' heartbeat sped up as he lifted up his cards and saw a pair of sevens and 3 nines and wondered if he could pull it off.

"So," she said mischievously, "what do you have?"

The Danish man flipped his cards over and revealed his hand. "Beat that," he said cockily.

"Royal flush," she said turning over her cards causing Mathis' eyes to widen and face to turn red.

"No fair!" he exclaimed. "There's no way-" however, his words were cut short when he noticed a card on the sleeve of her shirt. "What's this he asked grabbing her wrist?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed yanking her hand back only to fail. Mathis took her wrist and inspected it closely to discover aces, queens, kings, and jacks in her sleeve.

"You cheated!" he declared loud enough for the other Nordics to hear.

"No…I"

"Get her!" he said as if he was leading a fleet of Vikings.

Soon she was surrounded by the other Nordic males and she had nowhere to run. She found herself with her back pressed against the Danish man's bear chest. He smirked and said, "Let's teach Tyra here a lesson, shall we." 

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp :O smutt much? maybe. I'm going to post the last chapter soon, I'm just so busy with work .<strong> **Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tyra woke up from a long tiring night, she found herself in the middle of a dog pile. Below her was Mathis, Lukas and Emil were at her side. Belward was lying on her legs, and Tino's head rested near hers. She tried to free herself from it, maneuvering around carefully as possible as to not wake the Nordic male but…

"Tyra," the five of them grunted in unison.

"Sorry guys, "she murmured as she jumped off the five males, "but it's your fault. You're the ones that attacked me and fell asleep like that. My sides still hurt from last night."

"You deserved it," Lukas said getting himself out of the pile of people.

"Besides," Emil said smirking.

"You sound so cute when you make those sounds," Mathis interpreted grinning.

Trya simply glared at them…well, tried to. She couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night. "You're lucky it was fun. Just don't do it again anytime soon."  
>The five looked at each other and nodded.<p>

"Okay, Tyra," Tino said Cheerfully.

"We promise not to tickle you like that again," Belward finished.

She sighed in reliefe. "Okay, so who wants breakfast?"

The five males grinned and made their way to the kitchen causing Tyra to smile and think, "Just like old times."


End file.
